Yuuri the Slutty Piggy
by RadioactiveFlower
Summary: Yuuri is a slutty little piggy and Viktor gives him what his greedy little piggy wants. Next chapter will be aftercare nothin but cuteness


"Oink for me." Viktor said standing over a pink faced Yuuri. He was on his hands and knees looking up at Viktor who was wearing a nicely fitted suit. It curved around his body showing off his perfect figure. In his gloved hands he held a riding whip. Yuuri was in awe by his husbands' beauty and dominance. This is what Yuuri had been fantasizing for years, now that it was in front of him he could hardly believe it.

"Hey! I said oink, piggy." Viktor said and raised the whip.

"Ah o-oink." Yuuri said barely managing to speak at all from embarrassment. Even though they had sex many times before, they never done something like this. It had been awhile since Yuuri felt embarrassed to be naked in front of Viktor. He couldn't believe Viktor went along with it, nor did he think he would get so into it. Viktor sat on the bed. He smiled and lifted Yuuri's chin with his foot. "Good boy. Now for a reward. You may lick my boot." Yuuri with almost no hesitation ran his tongue across the top of the shiny black shoe. Yuuri was horny before but now he was rock hard.

"I knew you would enjoy it; I mean you already kiss the ground I walk on." Yuuri looked up at Viktor with a begging look. He had drool dripping down the side of his mouth. He wanted make sure Viktor was enjoying himself too. He could tell by the erotic look on Viktor's face that he was. Viktor was bright red but his face remained stern. The bulge in his pants was obvious. Yuuri moved closer to Viktors crotch. He shoved his snout into the covered cock.

"Aah Yuuri." Viktor grabbed the back of Yuuri's head and pulled back, hard. He whimpered in pain. "Bad boy. Getting so greedy like that and without my permission." Viktor said. He was now panting. "I guess I'll have to punish you." He stood up and pushed Yuuri into a face down, ass up position. "Stay." He quickly tied Yuuri's hands behind his back. Satisfied with his tied up hog, he struck the cane against Yuuri's Ass. Yuuri cried out. Viktor stuck again. Yuuri started to shiver. "You know when I became your coach, I didn't think I'd be doing this kind of training." The cane made a loud and painful sound as it the soft flesh. "But obviously you need it." He hit again and again. Yuuri's Ass was on fire, but he absolutely loved it. His erection on the other hand was starting to become uncomfortable. He wanted to cum, he wanted to make Viktor cum.

"Ah pleas-" He hit again.

"Now who is your master?"

"Viktor is."

"And what are you?"

"A greedy pig." Viktor was at his limit. He sat Yuuri up and undid he pants revealing his pre-cum soaked cock. Yuuri opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He wanted this so bad. Viktor shoved it in making Yuuri gag from the fullness. That turned Viktor on he more as he shoved it in and out. He shoved it to the back of Yuuri's head as he came, releasing it all in Yuuri's throat.

"Now drink it all up." Yuuri did his best but it spilled from the corners of his mouth. The white goo dripped all down his chest, not that he minded. Viktor pulled his dick out and stuffed it back in his pants. He sat in the bed and took a moment to look at his beautiful lover. Covered in sweat and cum, with a bright red bum, and a raging boner Yuuri looked like was in euphoria. He noticed Yuuri hadn't cum yet. That one thing he always admired was his stamina. Viktor leaned down and kissed him. As they entangled tongues, he slipped off his shoes. He leaned back and pushed his foot into Yuuri's boner. Yuuri's mind was blank from pleasure. He loves this state of mind. It's like a trip away from his anxiety. His ass and throats was in pain but it was only added to the pleasure. Viktor foot reached the top of the cock and moved slowly down, pushing it against Yuuri's stomach. "What a good boy, for waiting. Now cum for me." Vikor pushed harder with whole foot and Yuuri came on Viktor's sock and on his own belly. He panted as all the pressure released.

Yuuri collapsed on the ground. He just wanted to lay down and replay what just happened in his head. His whipping, degrading, cum covering dream finally came true.


End file.
